They Thought Wrong
by VFSNAKE
Summary: They thought I was theirs to command. They thought I was uner their thumb. They thought I was their weapon to use whenever they want. They...thought...wrong!


They Thought Wrong

The people of the Leaf village thought they had Uzumaki Naruto figured out. The people of Konoha thought they had the Kyuubi Jinchuriki under their thumb from the early years of abuse they put him through. They thought the beatings, the shunning, and the anguish they had been hitting him with for years would make him their personal weapon to use whenever they desired.

They thought _wrong_!

Oh, Uzumaki Naruto fought for them, which wasn't wrong, nor was it wrong for them to assume that they were in control of the young Jinchuriki's life from the beginning, and had the boy right where they wanted him. However, they didn't expect the boy to do the one thing they had spent so hard trying to stop him from doing, and if not stop...control.

The didn't expect Uzumaki Naruto to try taking back his life.

If there was _one _thing the people of Konoha were wrong about, was the fact an Uzumaki never forgets those that wrong them, and make it their mission to return the pain several times over. While Naruto endured the pain, his mind began formulating a plan to get his revenge while keep his goal of being Hokage within his grasp, and evolved with each new situation arising.

To fool the people of Konoha, Naruto had in fact played the fool himself, and made just about everyone that thought they knew him believe that was he was just that.

He wasn't.

To get back at the Sandaime Hokage for allowing the abuse to happen from the start, the secretly vengeful Uzumaki Naruto schemed against the old man, and provided Intel for Orochimaru to strike at key places during his planned invasion. Of course, Naruto didn't want his village to fall, which was why he fooled Orochimaru into believing the info was accurate down to the letter when it was only _half _that.

Orochimaru would have to share his revenge in killing the Sandaime, even if the Sannin himself didn't even realize it, and probably wouldn't long after his own demise with his soul rotting in Hell. As for the village, the failed invasion shifted things so Konoha would have to rely on Naruto, and his ability to control Kyuubi's power along with training him further in the Shinobi Arts.

And enter Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Naruto knew who he was. Iruka's history lessons were informative no mater _how_ boring the man's voice made you want to sleep like a Nara. Naruto _also_ knew the man was his Godfather, but left to do his own thing, and trusted the village to be kind to the boy.

He thought _wrong_!

Still, Naruto played the fool in letting Jiraiya do his thing when they met, but that had all changed when it came to leaving for three years, and then returning from the training trip a new man. Stronger then before and with a new arsenal of skills the village would have _never _let him have had things stayed the same with the late Sandaime in charge. In fact, Naruto played Jiraiya like a fiddle, using the Sandaime Hokage's death at the hands of Orochimaru to get the Toad Sannin to train him, and actually keep the notion of peeping on women in the hot springs to a minimum.

In the event the Sannin did stray from his duties in training, the man's Godson would have interesting conversations with the Kyuubi, and training in the demon's ways of manipulating its chakra. That was another thing the people of Konoha were wrong about, as Naruto was good friends with Kyuubi for awhile now, and the two had been waiting for the chance to take their training further without the all seeing eyes of the village just waiting to have an excuse to hurt him.

Not that they would get the chance with everything around him happening that required Naruto _use _his powers to make the Leaf appear to be unbeatable. Orochimaru. Sasuke after his betrayal, which Naruto _let _happen by holding back, and gambled with his life a tad to see the need for Jiraiya to train his Godson grow. The Akatsuki was a major thing, which the Councils had tried to use against Naruto, but the Tsunade had gone against their decision after an _anonymous _scroll appeared in her office detailing their plans for the boy should he stay, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki knew Godaime Hokage would do just about the opposite of what they wanted.

He was her Godson after all and she thought it was best to have him mobile from the village with the mission to hunt down Orochimaru being a means to do that.

She thought _wrong_!

It did what Tsunade intended in keeping Naruto away from Konoha, which in part kept it protected from the Akatsuki, _but_ it was wrong on her part to keep him away due to the fact Naruto didn't care about finding Orochimaru, and decided to focus more on Sasuke. Still, the time was not yet right to unleash his true potential on Sasuke, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, or Konoha itself when the two "rivals" met after three long years. Sasuke of course being the arrogant jerk he was, claimed to spare Naruto on a whim, and that it wouldn't happen a second time. Naruto countered that little proclamation by saying that it was a funny choice of words. When the Sharingan user demanded Naruto explain, the blonde stated the only reason Sasuke even won their fight three years ago at the Valley of the End was _because_ the Uzumaki had spared the Uchiha from death via Rasengan on the very same whim.

Naruto had shown mercy first. Basically shattering a good chunk of the Uchiha's ego into thinking he was stronger then the Uzumaki boy since they last fought.

By that point, Sasuke had decided to prove he was better, and attempt to kill Naruto with his sword. Naruto however, repelled the Uchiha after blocking the strike, and breaking the boy's arms before kicking him away into a wall.

_Still think you're stronger Uchiha? Use your eyes this time. I want to break what's left of your ego when trying your hardest!_

Sasuke did try and with the Sharingan this time. Thinking the blonde would fail against his bloodline. He thought _wrong_! When Sasuke used his Sharingan to enter Naruto mind, the Uchiha came face to face with the Kyuubi, saying this was the true source of Naruto's power, which made the Kyuubi laugh, calling the boy a fool into believing that, and were just like the other Leaf Shinobi of Konoha. Before Sasuke could ponder those words, he found a hand on his shoulder, and upon turning his head saw Naruto's fist knock him out of the blonde Uzumaki's head.

Sasuke was almost captured had Orochimaru and Kabuto not intervened at the very last minute.

Of course, with that mission being a failure, Sakura had decided to blame Naruto for it, even though she did little to _nothing_ in stopping the Sannin, and his Right Hand Man for a Medic Nin from taking the Uchiha in the first place. A quick glare from the blonde shut the pink haired Haruno up and Naruto realized he needed to wait _just _little longer before he could reveal the real him to the world.

The plan was _still_ evolving.

Eventually, the official leader of the Akatsuki, known as Pein had allowed that to happen by invading Konoha with just himself in the hopes of forcing the Kyuubi vessel to come back to the village, and defend its occupants. The man _thought_ the boy had a sense of duty to the village and would protect its people from harm like every other Jinchuriki was conditioned to do.

He thought _wrong_!

Make no mistake, Naruto did indeed defend the village, as was part of the plan in leading the Leaf into a false sense of security, but after losing to the Uzumaki, things began to slowly change, and not in Konoha's favor. Danzo had temporarily taken over as the new Hokage, the Fire Daimyo making it official in being only _temporary_, and that it would be temporary until Tsunade came out of her coma. _IF_ she ever did come out of it.

As for Naruto, he knew waiting for the right moment was almost at an end, and waited for the right moment to strike when Danzo left for the Kage Summit. The Uzumaki had decided Tsunade's life had lasted long enough, as she had been neglecting her Godmother duties like Jiraiya had until recently, and even then Naruto felt Tsunade had been more of a "I'm doing this because I have to" instead of "I'm doing this because I _want to_" kind of woman. She didn't care about being a Godmother, never did from what Naruto learned from Shizune via secret Genjutsu based interrogation techniques in the woman's head when she slept at night.

Learning from the Kyuubi did indeed have its perks.

A quick poison into one of the IV bags and Tsunade died quietly in her sleep. The poison itself was designed to damage the liver, which made it look like the abuse of alcohol was the source of Tsunade's death after so many years of drinking having finally caught up with her.

As for Danzo, it didn't take long for word to reach the village that Sasuke had used his little group now having joined the Akatsuki to take care of temporary Hokage, and thus leave the Leaf village once again..._leaderless_. Who would the people turn to? Who had the might? The right? The skills in the Shinobi Arts to be Hokage of Konoha? The Fire Daimyo was once again in Konoha to assess the situation, which involved nominating a new Hokage, and a permanent one at that.

The Shinobi Council felt Hatake Kakashi should be the new Hokage, given his lineage, and who his sensei was while growing up. The Fire Daimyo considered it, _but _Naruto had barged into the room, pretending to be furious, and demanding the Shinobi Council give him answers to a long lost secret he had only recently "discovered". When the Shinobi Council tried to have him removed from the room, the Fire Daimyo being the curious individual in the room, asked what that long lost secret was, and the name of the young man himself.

So Naruto told the Fire Daimyo everything. How he was the son of the Yondaime, of the Uzumaki bloodline from Whirlpool, taught by Jiraiya, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and was the one responsible for defeating Pein. When the Shinobi Council demanded how he knew his lineage, Naruto countered in demanding what right they had to keep it from him for so long, and not keep his status in being Jinchuriki away from the public?

Impressed by the boy, having heard his name on several occasions, the Fire Daimyo had decided to make Naruto the new Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, and the blonde loved the sight of the Shinobi Council pleading with the Feudal Lord to reconsider. Not surprising since they forever wanted Naruto beneath him and low rank to ensure the brat was under their control.

Now that just wasn't possible.

Naturally, the village populace was divided by this news, as some wanted Naruto to be the Hokage, as it was his dream, and felt the boy earned it. Others protested, some of the Shinobi suggesting the life of a Missing Nin was better then serving a Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and thinking their words would further cause a great deal of turmoil for the blonde now in the seat of power.

They thought _wrong_!

Of course, their words were mute in Naruto's eyes, as he decided now was the time to show the Leaf the fruits of their labor in what they had done, and make them all see what their actions in his early years had brought about. First, Naruto declared Martial Law on the village, deciding enough was enough with these fools, and decided to show them why this village was not some kind of democracy they could use to get their way. This village was a dictatorship. _Period_! They don't like that little fact? _Tough_! Then they shouldn't be citizens of a Shinobi village in the first place.

After ordering Martial Law be instated in Konoha, Naruto ordered the Shinobi under his command to round up all the people both civilian, and Shinobi protesting his rule. When one of the Shinobi in the room asked if that was a good idea, the man of Jounin rank was killed via Rasengan to the head, and the new Hokage asked the others if they objected?

None of them did.

To further provide his Shinobi forces support, Naruto made thousands of Shadow Clones, and had them picking up the slack that his side was lacking. For the next few weeks, the village was on lockdown, no one knew what was going on in Konoha until after the third week, and the lockdown ended.

Naruto was still Hokage and the village was under his complete control.

But the village had been changed.

For one, Naruto had succeeded in gathering up all the various guilty parties responsible for his past abuse over the years from civilians to Shinobi, doctors to nurses, and those from clans. It wasn't easy considering most of the people in the village hated him for a long time, those that didn't were family, or friends to those that were. Still, Naruto cared little for such things, as he had hated the people in the village with everything, and the he himself had nothing. Something Naruto had decided to change, as he wanted to run the village in his own way, and there wasn't a soul on the planet able to change his mind.

First, the members of the Shinobi Council were all killed, butchered without mercy, and their cries being ignored by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Same for the Civilian Council, but they would be replaced with new laws stating civilians only handle civilian matters, and are not included in anything Shinobi related. Second, the Hyuuga Clan was going through a transition, which the blonde decided to handle himself, as he freed the Branch family of their Cage Bird Seal stamped on their foreheads while providing an altered version that would be used by _all _within the clan, killed most of the Main family with the exception of Hinata, and Hanabi being spared his fury.

Neji was appointed Head of the now newly reformed Hyuuga Clan while forever banning the use of Cage Bird Seal and burning all the documents pertaining to the creation of the seal itself. Hinata became Naruto's wife, as she had sided with him first in creating his new order for the Leaf, and Hanabi was allowed to see whoever she wanted.

The Inuzuka Clan was now put in charge of Inuzuka Hana, who had taken over for her Mother, as Tsume had opposed Naruto being alive from day one, and was killed. Several of the Rookies had opposed him like Sakura and Kiba, but they each met their own ends quickly while others, who had stayed loyal to him were rewarded, and their families had been spared.

For the most part.

To ensure there was no betrayal, Naruto had taken a page out of Danzo's playbook, and put in Loyalty Seal into the remaining Rookies along with their families. Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Neji, and the others that Naruto had seen side with him during the lockdown were all given these seals. Their loved ones, whether they be small simple families, or clans were all given these seals before the other Leaf Shinobi were given the same thing.

Hinata was the only one Naruto had been hesitant in giving such a seal too since she had stuck by him from the start, even finding out about the traitors in his midst with several civilians, and trying to find a way to get a message out to the Fire Daimyo using a Jounin they knew was sympathetic to their cause. They were quickly trapped by Naruto after he had Hinata prepare one and prove herself without a shadow of a doubt that she was on his side.

Still, Naruto had long aired on caution when it came to trusting people, and while he was hesitant to put the Loyalty Seal on Hinata...it had to be done. At the very least, Hinata chose it for him, asking the new Hokage to give her the seal so that it would enforce what she already possessed aside from love.

The moment the ink for the seal dried, the two made love right there on the spot, going at it like two animals in heat, and loving every second of it. Of course, Hinata wasn't the only girl in Naruto's life, as he was the last of his clan, and needed to have more then one wife by his side.

He chose Anko.

(Flashback)

Anko walked to the Hokage's home, which was the Namikaze Estates, as she had been ordered to his home, and one didn't ignore an order from the Sixth Hokage. Not just due to the Loyalty Seal, but because the man didn't like it tardiness, and made an example out of Kakashi for it. After being let in by a Shadow Clone of the Hokage, the Special Jounin followed him up to the second floor, and to what she thought was the Study Room.

It was in fact the Master Bedroom.

The sight that greeted Anko was Naruto pounding into Hinata from behind, her face an expression of orgasmic bliss, and seemed to be enjoying every thrust the blonde was delivering. Anko was about to turn around to leave, but the Shadow Clone behind her blocked the exit, and gave the Special Jounin a look to stay.

"Um...why am I here Hokage-sama?" said Anko, as she saw Naruto speeding up, and saw the tall tale signs of his release approaching.

"I'll tell you in a few seconds Anko-chan. Just...give...me...a..._moment_!" said Naruto, as he came inside Hinata with a loud roar, and loved the scream of pleasure the Hyuuga girl made in the process.

'Lucky bitch,' thought Anko while wishing a guy would come along and screw her like that.

"That was awesome Hinata-chan. You just go to sleep and rest now. Anko, follow me please," said Naruto after pulling out, cleaning himself off, and walking out of the room still naked since this was his house with nothing to be ashamed of down south.

"Um...not that I don't mind the view, but shouldn't you put some clothes on, and hide your uh..._thing_?" said Anko, as she could see the Hokage was well endowed down there, and had long suspected too since the theory behind endowment was determined by one's chakra level when younger. The more you had at birth, the more developed your body became when puberty hit, and was showing right in front of Anko with the theory behind it between Naruto's legs.

"Why? My house. My rules. Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed of, and by the blush I see on your face...you like the sight of it too," said Naruto with a mischievous smirk on his face while Anko's face became even redder.

"I don't know...," said Anko, but a look from Naruto told her not to lie about that, and the Loyalty Seal kicked in to prevent her from lying.

One of the designs behind the Loyalty Seal Naruto created, had granted Konoha Shinobi freedom to do whatever they wanted like normal people, _but_ when the Hokage gave you orders to follow, the Loyalty Seal kicked in, and you obeyed him. Hell, Anko could walk the streets of Konoha nude if Naruto ordered her to, she would do it, and with a smile on her face told by him that it was his order.

"Don't lie Anko. You are forbidden to lie to me in my house," said Naruto in his Hokage like voice and the woman stiffened at hearing his command.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Anko while Naruto smirked.

"Call me Naruto when in my home," said Naruto seeing the woman nod.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Anko while Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"Anko-chan, I'm going to be blunt with you. I like you. A lot! As you know, because of my lineage, I'm allowed to have multiple wives, and given my stamina I tend to tire poor Hinata-chan out. In fact, I guess you could say I spoil her, and yet I'm not yet tired from all the sex we have," said Naruto entering another room and Anko following.

To find herself in another bedroom.

'Is he offering me what I think he's offering me?' thought Anko seeing the Namikaze turn around and look at her with lust in his eyes.

"So after much consideration, I felt I needed someone with that same...energetic likeness I have, and the only one fitting that category...is _you_!" said Naruto seeing Anko looking from him to his tool and then up at the Namikaze.

"You want me to...be your second wife?" said Anko seeing Naruto get closer.

"Absolutely. Why not? Your young and sexy. What more could a guy ask for?" said Naruto before he began groping one of Anko's breasts.

"Naruto-sama, as much as I'm honored to be considered I-AH!" said Anko, as she felt him twist her nipple, and heard him growl.

"You will _accept _being my second wife my dear Anko-chan. Am I understood?" said Naruto while feeling the woman tremble under his touch and the Loyalty Seal basically making the Special Jounin see things his way.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Anko before Naruto let go of her breasts and failed to hold back the groan of being denied his touch.

"That's good to hear Anko. Now _strip_!" said Naruto commanded with Anko doing what he asked until she was completely naked.

Seeing her in the nude, Naruto walked around the Special Jounin in a complete circle like a predator stalking his prey, and at the same time he was examining his prize with a sharp eye. Letting out a chuckle while behind Anko, the Namikaze put a firm hand on her ass, groping, and kneading the flesh there while his other hand went to one of her breasts yet again. Anko could help, but moan out in pleasure, as his touch brought that out in her, and felt Naruto move the hand on her butt to the front before fingering the Special Jounin now currently showing signs of wetness there.

"N-Naruto-sama," said Anko, as she was powerless against her Hokage's touch, and felt his erection pressing against her ass cheeks.

"You know Anko-chan, I seem to recall how you molested me slightly when I took the second part of the Chuunin Exams after you cut my cheek with a kunai, and thought it was funny scaring me like that," said Naruto while he continued his own molestation of the woman's body.

"It was my job to scare people Naruto-sama," said Anko while feeling her body getting warmer and the pleasure building within her body.

"Even still, I remember that day, and I think its only fair I get a little payback for what you did back then," said Naruto into her ear while Anko shivered in pleasure at feeling his hands increase in speed and the feeling of her orgasm fast approaching.

"How do you intend to do that Naruto-sama?" said Anko with her breathing quickened and felt the orgasm being so close she could almost _taste _it.

Until Naruto stopped.

"By repeatedly denying you pleasure until it breaks you," said Naruto feeling her squirm for the orgasm that she was on the verge of reaching.

"Naruto-sama!" said Anko in protest, but a twist of her nipple once again reminded the woman that he was in charge, and that protesting would deny the release she wanted so badly.

"I'm not heartless Anko-chan. I'll let you have your orgasm _provided_ you admit you're nothing more then my submissive slut for a future wife and want me to dominate you until the end of time with my big hard cock," said Naruto, as he once more built Anko up to the verge of an orgasm, and like before...he denied it.

'NO!' thought Anko, as she was even closer to release that time, and felt her body shake more from being denied.

"Your body just aches for that orgasm Anko-chan. Maybe I should give it to you," said Naruto, as he once again repeated his handy work, and Anko trying to get the orgasm to happen this time.

"Please! Please make me cum!" said Anko, as she was almost there, and then...Naruto _stopped_ _again_!

"You didn't admit you are a submissive slut yet Anko-chan," said Naruto sweetly into her ear.

Anko cried out in frustration, as she couldn't use her limbs to beat him up for denying the orgasm that her body so desperately wanted due to the Loyalty Seal preventing any kind of physical harm happening to the Hokage, and the Namikaze was currently working her body over. He was denying her the orgasm over and over and over again to the point where Anko just wanted to scream out in anger.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M YOUR SUBMISSIVE SLUT! JUST MAKE ME CUM ALREADY!" yelled Anko, as she had been denied an orgasm _eight times_, and couldn't take another denial of an orgasm.

"That's my girl," said Naruto before building her up again and _this time_ he made the woman cum hard after being put in this frustrating position with a scream to match what she currently felt when the orgasm hit.

Letting the woman fall to her knees, panting from finally achieving the apex of pleasure, Naruto smirked down at Anko, and grabbed the woman's head before placing her dazed face right in front of his throbbing erection. Anko herself could barely think straight, as she felt him put his cock in her mouth, and began to instinctively give Naruto a blowjob while hearing the man praise her mouth for being so warm. Anko for her part could only enjoy the praise he gave while sucking on his meat stick and moaning when Naruto put his hand on the back of her to massage her head to bring about further encouragement in pleasing him. When Naruto came in her mouth, Anko's head was kept in place, and told to swallow it all.

Which Anko soon found out wasn't easy since he apparently could produce _a lot_ cum and barely succeeded in doing what Naruto asked before the blonde threw her onto the bed on all fours.

"Please...please be gentle," said Anko, as she felt his hands on her ass, and the tip of his erection pressing into her pussy.

Naruto just let out an evil chuckle that made Anko shiver.

"Not a chance slut," said Naruto, as he thrust his entire length into Anko, loving the scream she gave upon entering, and only waited a few seconds to adjust before he began pounding her pussy.

"Ah! Fuck! My pussy is on fire. Ah! You're breaking it!" said Anko while sensing the younger man's face now having an evil grin on it before he smacked her ass cheek hard a few times during each thrust into her pussy.

"That's the idea! No one is going to fuck this hot sexy body of yours except _me_! I'm just reinforcing that little fact into your head and wet pussy," said Naruto, as he continued to thrust roughly into her pussy, and loving the sounds of his flesh slapping hers along with the panting this woman in front of him was making.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming. I'm cumming hard!" said Anko, as she couldn't believe this was even happening to her, and yet it was.

And she was enjoying it!

"Me too. Consider this your first of many load as my new addition to the family!" said Naruto, as he sped up his thrusts, and then finally came with a loud roar while shooting his load into her.

Anko cried out when the orgasm hit, feeling his cock being milked for all it was worth by her pussy, and collapsed completely on the bed with Naruto on top of her. His breath was heard and felt by Anko by the ear while she felt the cum from Naruto's cock still shooting the left over baby batter into her stuffed snatch. After a few seconds in thinking their first time together was over, Anko's eyes quickly widened when two shocking, and strangely arousing things happened.

First, was Naruto letting out an amusing chuckle, and seemed to sense her line of thought.

Second, the rod in her pussy had not deflated, but was still hard, and clearly ready for a second round.

'Oh no!' thought Anko, as she felt him lift her up until she was sitting up on his lap with his well muscled torso pressing against the woman's back.

"We're not done yet Anko. Not by a long shot. Or have you forgotten what I told you earlier about spoiling Hinata-chan and my need for a second wife to possibly drain me?" said Naruto with Anko whimpering slightly, as she had forgotten his words, and felt one of his hands on her breasts.

"I need to rest Naruto-sama. My first time with you was so rough. I-AH!" said Anko, as she felt him twist the nipple of her breast _hard_, and then gave a hard thrust into her pussy even harder.

"You can rest when _I say _you can rest slut. Or have you forgotten _I_ am the Hokage and the only way you will rest is if I order you to rest. If I order you to walk around my house naked so I can fuck you anytime I want, then you will do it, and like it with a smile on your face!" said Naruto, as he continued to assault her breasts, and thrust into Anko's slightly abused pussy while the woman cried out in pleasure mixed with pain.

"I understand Naruto-sama," said Anko, as she had heard the rumors of Hinata doing the same thing Naruto just told her, and had no doubts the Hyuuga did it without the Loyalty Seal even being a factor in such a perverse act.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along fine Anko-chan," said Naruto into her ear while letting out a sinister perverse chuckle that made Anko scared and yet strangely aroused at the same time.

She realized by that point that this was going to be a _looong_ day.

(End Flashback)

And a long day it was. By the time Naruto was done screwing her brains out that day, Anko had completely surrendered herself to him, and became his second wife. She didn't have the strength to fight him, regardless of the Loyalty Seal, and then Hinata herself had decided to give the Special Jounin a test drive with the two hitting it off _very _well. Anko had no idea Hinata could be so dominating in the sack, but the Special Jounin knew that while that secret was in fact real, Hinata was easily a submissive sex kitten to Naruto, and neither woman complained over it.

Why drive when you could get driven?

After things settled down in Konoha with much of the population either killed or forced into submission under his rule, Naruto focused outward again in facing the Akatsuki, and their plans for him. The other Shinobi villages had already been fighting, but were slowly losing against Madara, and his massive army of White Zetsu clones. Something Naruto had intended to rectify in its entirety by unleashing his power upon Madara's forces.

There were no survivors on either side of the conflict. Allied Shinobi forces and Akatsuki alike were obliterated. Sasuke was ruthless destroyed in battle. Even before his death, the Uchiha maintained he would forever be better then Naruto, and that the blonde would always be a loser in his eyes...before the Namikaze severed the defeated Sharingan Eye user's head from his body.

Leaving only Naruto to stand among the dead victorious.

In the end, the resulting chaos of the war had required someone with incredible strength, and power take control over the Elemental Countries. The various Daimyos were weak power wise due to the people finding their faith in their Feudal Lords to be nonexistent, the Shinobi villages were now mere shells of their former selves, and unrest threatened to rise up once again unless someone put a stop to the chaos. Naruto did that, promising the people of the world peace, justice, and protection they desired from those that would seek to destroy everything they loved like Madara tried to do. The people cried out for Naruto to save them, his support by them having become unmatched, and in the process of it all was made the very first _Emperor_ of the Elemental Countries.

Looking back on everything, as he laid on his massive bed with both Hinata, and Anko naked on either side of his own body, Naruto thought back to the time when Jiraiya learned of the whole "Child of Prophecy" thing. The young Emperor of the Elemental Countries wondered if the Sannin had even thought there was even a remote chance his Godson would decide to cast down the Shinobi villages by his actions and having all the scattered remnants left in the world become one under his banner.

Shaking his head, Naruto realized what Jiraiya thought was irrelevant, as there was no real point in caring what the Sannin, the Sandaime Hokage, the Godaime, or the arrogant now dead people of Konoha thought about him.

In the end...they all thought _wrong _about Naruto.

_Dead_ wrong.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! A real quick one-shot I had in my head. I thought, what if Naruto fooled just about everyone, and got his revenge upon the Leaf once he became Hokage after doing things differently? Hope you like it. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
